


[podfic + fic] after the tone

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Cover Art Welcome, Getting Back Together, ITPE 2019, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: A made-for-audio fic (00:04:59)Summary:7 phone calls Sid makes to Flower after he goes to Vegas, and one Flower makes to Sid
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Marc-Andre Fleury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).

> This is an original made-for-audio fic, written and recorded by me. This is the first ever fic that I finished writing [confetti emoji]. I'm pretty proud of it, but also nervous to post it, so please let me know if you like it!
> 
> A transcript can be found in Chapter 2

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2texqa41cx5otnt/after%20the%20tone.mp3?dl=0) (00:04:59)

Notes:

This was created for Annapods as part of the ITPE 2019. It was inspired by her tweets about made for audio fics that can be found [here](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1080993249802838016). I wanted to create something experimental for her as part of her gift, so I went with this story told only through voicemails/phone calls. As I said above, I am not a writer, so this was a bit of a challenge for me, but I really got inspired by this idea, and I think it ended up being pretty cool.

I recorded some freetalk about this fic, and audio fic ideas in general, that is posted separately. It should be linked below as "Inspired by" this work. Feel free to talk to me about your ideas for made-for-audio works there or at my Twitter @snipersnapman


	2. Chapter 2

Transcript:

_Bzzt _

_Bzzt_

_Bzzt_

_Bzzt_

_Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. At the tone, please record your message._

_Beep_

Hi Flower, it’s Sid. Um. I know you said not to call, but um. I just wanted to say good luck for your first game tomorrow. I’m sure you guys are going to do great. It's weird not having you here, but um … Anyway, I just wanted to say good luck and um, that, that I miss you. Um. Kay. Bye

_Beep_

Hi Flower, It’s Sid. I saw what happened. I hope you’re doing ok. It, it really sucks, they shouldn’t have kept you in there. [sigh] Anyway, just let me know if you’re okay or you need anything or . Fuck, you aren’t even going be able to check your phone or anything. Fuck. Just. Just let me know ok? Just call me? Okay, bye

_Beep_

Hey Flower, it’s Sid. I’m glad you’re doing better. You looked really good out there last night. I’m excited to see you out there on the ice tomorrow. It’s going to be weird playing against you, but it would be weirder not to see you I guess. At least I’ve got practice scoring on you, eh? Don’t worry, we’ll take it easy on you. Um. Listen – we’re not going to be in Vegas too long but do you want to maybe, meet up while we’re here? It’s been a while and I know, um, you know, but it would be nice to see you, so. Just let me know. Bye

_Beep_

Hi Flower, it’s Sid. Congrats on the All-Star nod. Um, you probably saw but. I got tapped for the pens, so I thought we should maybe, like, talk? Before we have to see each other? It’s cool if you don’t want to but I just. Listen, you know how much I hate going to this stupid thing anyway, I can just stay home and take the 1 game. But I, um. I thought it might be nice to see you. Let me know, if you want to talk before or meet up without the cameras or whatever. I’ll … see you in Tampa. Bye

_Beep_

Flowweeerrrr. I’m at the bar and I don’t see you. You said. You weren’t gonna leave. We were supposed to go back together so we, so, so we. You didn’t even give me your, your room number. I wanna see you. You gotta come back. Um – oh hey. Yeah I was calling you. We, we can go, yeah. Ok, ok, bye

_Beep_

Good morning! I um. [laugh] I forgot about the time change. Glad I didn’t wake you up. I’ll call you back after I get home from practice ok? Um. Miss you. Bye

_Beep_

Hey, I know you’re on the plane right now, but let me know when you land. I’m really excited to see you. Come over as soon as you can, ok?

_buzz buzz buzz buzz_

Hey Flower!

Yeah, the gate code’s the same

Oh, I see you!

Shut up, yes, I’m at the door. Come on in.

Hey babe. I missed you

_beep_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podmeta] freetalk for "after the tone" and other audio!fic thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993610) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood)
  * [The Effects of Distance on Biochemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337561) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)


End file.
